winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 425
Morganas Geheimnis ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der 4. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Nebula nimmt Morgana gefangen und erobert das magische Königreich Tir na Nog. Dann führt sie ihre Armee in die Omega-Dimension, in der sich die anderen Hexer verstecken." Inhalt Die Winx, Roxy und die Spezialisten sitzen am Strand von Tir na Nog und trauern um Nabu. Bloom kommt zu Sky herüber und sagt, dass Roxy eingeschlafen ist. Sky fragt, ob Bloom sich nicht auch ausruhen will. Doch diese erwidert, dass sie sich nie bei all ihren Kämpfen gegen Hexen und Monster hätte vorstellen können, dass so etwas passiert. Sky meint daraufhin, dass er nie geglaubt hat, dass es einen von ihnen erwischen könnte. Musa steht im Hintergrund auf und sucht nach Riven, der alleine an einer Klippe sitzt. Sie setzt sich zu ihm und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Unterdessen kämpft Layla unter Nebulas Zusehen gegen holographische Monster und die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises. Nebula ist stolz auf sie. Ihre Rachegefühle haben sie noch stärker gemacht und die Menschen sollen die Rache der Feen zu spüren bekommen. Layla widerspricht jedoch. Sie will nur Rache an den Hexern und vor allem an Ogron. Nebula hat gute Neuigkeiten für sie. Die Rachefeen haben die Hexer in der Omega-Dimension ausgespürt. Die Vorbereitungen laufen bereits und die Rachefeen bewaffnen sich. Layla fragt, ob sie nicht Morganas Einverständnis brauchen, doch Nebula erklärt, dass sie einen Angriff auf das Schloss planen und Morgana stürzen werden. Morgana selbst ist in ihrem Zimmer und hört die Stimmen ihrer Erdenfeen, die an ihr zweifeln. Sie tritt an ihren Spiegel heran und stellt fest, dass sie kein Spiegelbild hat. Plötzlich wird sie in den Spiegel gezogen und weiß, dass Nebula dahintersteckt. In diesem Moment erwacht Roxy schreiend aus ihrem Traum. Sie glaubt, dass Morgana in Gefahr ist. Die Spezialisten glauben dies im ersten Moment nicht, doch Bloom erklärt, dass Roxys Träume meistens wahr sind. Sie wollen sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machen, stellen jedoch fest, dass sie keinen Feen sehen. Stattdessen stoßen sie auf einen Schutzzauber, um das Schloss herum. Dieser verwandelt eine einfache Eidechse in ein Echsenmonster und greift die Gruppe an. Immer wenn es getroffen wird, teilt es sich zudem noch, sodass die Gruppe gleich mehreren Monstern gegenübersteht. Morgana nimmt telepathisch Kontakt zu Roxy auf und sagt ihr, dass sie zum Turm fliegen soll. Sky beschließt, dass die Winx und Roxy Morgana helfen soll und sie sich um die Monster kümmern. Bloom stimmt dem zu, lässt aber Musa und Tecna bei den Spezialisten. Anschließend fliegen sie zum Turm. Die anderen entdecken im Schlossgraben einen geheimen Eingang, der durch ein Gitter versperrt wird. Sky und Brandon durchtrennen das Gitter, sodass sie hineinkommen. Musa verschließt anschließend mit einem Magischen Echo den Eingang, um die Echsenmonster aufzuhalten. Doch diese brechen kurz darauf durch. Die Winx und Roxy kommen in Morganas Zimmer an, doch dort ist niemand zu finden. Roxy tritt an den Spiegel heran und spürt, dass Morgana da ist, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Sie beschließen weiter das Schloss zu durchsuchen. Die Spezialisten erreichen die Gedenkhalle der früheren Feenköniginnen und stellen fest, dass ihnen die Statuen den Weg weisen. Im Schloss stoßen die Winx und Roxy auf Kriegerfeen. Roxy wird schnell getroffen und geht bewusstlos zu Boden. Die Winx nutzen ihre Speedix-Flügel und bekämpfen die Kriegerfeen. Schließlich nutzen sie auch eine Believix-Konvergenz und scheinen die Kriegerfeen besiegt zu haben, als Layla auftaucht und die Winx überwältigt und zu Nebula bringt. Stella will wissen, wieso Layla das getan hat, doch Layla erwidert, dass sie keine Freundinnen mehr sind und nun getrennte Wege gehen. Roxy kommt auch wieder zu sich und will von Nebula wissen, was sie mit Morgana gemacht hat. Nebula erklärt, dass sich alle Feen ihr angeschlossen haben und Morgana nun alleine dasteht und sie im Spiegel eingesperrt ist, wo sie bald vergessen sein wird. Auch die Winx sollen dort hinein. Zudem wollen die Rachefeen heute noch in die Omega-Dimension, um die Hexer zu jagen. Danach sollen die Menschen für ihre Vergehen büßen. Bloom wirft Nebula vor, nicht besser zu sein als die Hexer. Nebula will die Winx und Roxy abführen lassen, als die Spezialisten, Musa und Tecna auftauchen. Es kommt zu einem weiteren Kampf, doch die Rachefeen machen sich auf den Weg in die Omega-Dimension. Dort beobachtet Gantlos aus einem Versteck heraus die Ankunft der Rachefeen und will die Hexer warnen. Im Schloss will Bloom den Rachefeen folgen, doch Roxy schreitet ein, da sie erst Morgana retten müssen. Riven will den Spiegel einfach zerstören, doch Morgana spricht aus dem Spiegel zu ihnen und erzählt, dass der Zauber der Dunkelheit jeden tötet, der den Spiegel zerstört. Nur die Feenkönigin kann den Spiegel kontrollieren, doch Nebula ist nicht die rechtmäßige Königin. Stattdessen kann Morganas rechtmäßige Nachfolgerin helfen: Roxy. Roxy erkennt, dass Morgana ihre Mutter ist und tritt auf den Spiegel zu. Sie berührt ihn und schafft es den Zauber zu brechen. Roxy fällt ihrer Mutter in die Arme und hat geglaubt sie sei tot, doch Morgana erklärt, dass dem nicht so ist und die Hexer Klaus' Erinnerungen manipuliert haben. Anschließend wollen sie sich zur Omega-Dimension aufmachen, um die Rachefeen aufzuhalten. In der Omege-Dimension wurde Gantlos von Kriegerfeen umzingelt und Bloom kann ihn gerade noch so retten. Morgana befiehlt den Kriegerfeen aufzuhören und setzte dabei Magie ein, sodass die Kriegerfeen bewusstlos zu Boden gehen. Gantlos kann in der Zeit fliehen, doch Roxy lässt einen Eisvogel Gantlos verfolgen. Nebula und Layla sind unterdessen weiter auf der Suche nach den Hexern und kommen ihnen sehr nahe. Gantlos kommt bei diesen an und warnt sie. Ogron erkennt, dass sie jedoch nicht fliehen können, sonst sind sie nur noch auf der Flucht. Sie müssen den Feen eine Falle stellen und sie besiegen. Die Winx finden eine Gruppe verschütteter Kriegerfeen, die von Gantlos zugerichtet worden sind. Die befreien die Feen und Bloom heilt sie. In diesem Moment kommen Nebula, Layla und die Rachefeen bei ihnen an und beschuldigen sie, die Feen so zugerichtet zu haben. Morgana spricht zu Nebula und den Rachefeen. Sie will sofort abdanken, wenn sie nur alle wieder Heimkehren und ihre Rache aufgeben. Die Kriegerfeen entscheiden sich für Morgana, doch Nebula kann ihre Rache nicht aufgeben. In diesem Moment greifen die Hexer an, jedoch erfolglos. Nebula und Layla suchen verfolgen die Hexer. Bloom überträgt Sky die Verantwortung die Erdenfeen aus der Omega-Dimension zu bringen, während sie, die Winx und Roxy Layla retten müssen. Ereignisse * Morgana wird von Nebula in einem Spiegel eingesperrt, kann aber von Roxy gerettet werden. * Morgana eröffnet, dass Roxy ihre Tochter ist. * Nebula, Layla und die Rachefeen jagen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises bis in die Omega-Dimension. Debüt * Niemand. Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna * Roxy * Spezialisten ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy ** Helia ** Nabu (Rückblende) * Erdenfeen ** Morgana * Feinde ** Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises *** Ogron *** Anagan *** Gantlos ** Nebula ** Layla ** Rachefeen Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Gardenia Kategorie:Tir na Nog Kategorie:Omega-Dimension ca:El secret de la Morgana en:Winx Club - Episode 425 es:Winx Club - Episodio 425 gl:O segredo de Morgana it:Il Segreto di Morgana pt:O segredo de Morgana pt-br:A Vingança de Morgana ro:Secretul Morganei ru:Секреты Морганы